1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
The ability to dynamically switch from one frequency to a second frequency is known in the art as a “hop.” The duration of time between when a change in frequency is initiated and when the change is finally made is the result of many factors. The electronics involved in the generation of the carrier signal must be disabled, re-tuned and then enabled. In addition to the device generating the carrier signal, a receiving device realizes the termination of the transmission carrier signal and must then re-tune and acquire the carrier signal once it is again enabled. The duration of time when the transmitter is disabled results in an outage and thus is not “hitless.” A hitless transmission would not involve in an outage.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Description, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicants herein expressly incorporate by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,414,965 to Wolf et al., entitled “HITLESS PROTECTION SWITCH,” issued Aug. 19, 2008.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,669 to Li, et al., entitled “MULTI-CARRIER COMMUNICATION WITH TIME DIVISION MULTIPLEXING AND CARRIER-SELECTIVE LOADING,” issued Jan. 16, 2007.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,808 to Li, et al., entitled “CHANNEL ALLOCATION IN BROADBAND ORTHOGONAL FREQUENCY-DIVISION MULTIPLE ACCESS/SPACE-DIVISION MULTIPLE-ACCESS NETWORKS,” issued Mar. 22, 2005.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,414,994 to Li et al., entitled “MULTI-CARRIER COMMUNICATION WITH TIME DIVISION MULTIPLEXING AND CARRIER-SELECTIVE LOADING,” issued Aug. 19, 2008.
Applicants believe that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), Applicants will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.